


Of Kings and Pawns

by Skyfell (UnknownScribes)



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: But I wrote it in mind as a ship, But can be a stand alone, Chess Metaphors, Exactly 1000 words, Gen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I mean James Bond was kinda kindnapped, I should have been in bed asleep already, It is more of an implied relationship, It isn't directly stated, James Bond - Freeform, Kidnap TW, Raoul Silva - Freeform, Raoul Silva is Alive, Some what of a sequel, Tags Are Hard, but fanfic is more important, they're on a boat, what even are these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownScribes/pseuds/Skyfell
Summary: Where M treats James like a pawn, his own enemy treats him like a king.





	Of Kings and Pawns

**Author's Note:**

> Quasi-Sequel to "Keep your wits about you"  
> I mean I'd like to think outside of wanting to kill Silva professionally, that they'd form this super strange bond -no pun intended- where they'd be perfectly willing to kill one another at any given point, but the rest of the time they'd just kind of help one another out and ignore the whole "I've gotta end you" deal because there isn't a reason. Make sense? No... well, I ship them, so that's my reasoning :/  
> ~~Not Beta'd~~

James thought he'd seen the last of him, heard the last of him, dealt with the last of him. He was done with the slippery blond with a penchant for being disturbing. Or maybe for being over amorous. Either worked really.

James was in the middle of a mission, he was on a small island chatting up the ladies to learn all he could about their president. He was approached by a woman with a short dress, she charmed him from the crowd, and to her room. He was sitting on the bed when she got behind him, arms wrapped around his middle. She drew back and slipped a blindfold over his eyes, and he smirked a little. She tied it carefully, making it just snug enough that it wouldn't slip down. "Put your hands behind your back." She whispered into his ear, her breathing tickling him just a little. And against all better knowledge and judgement he followed her instructions. A pair of arms wrapped around his shoulder, then a soaked rag was shoved to his face. He attempted to hold his breath but even he knew when he was in a losing battle. He tried to struggled free but with tied hands and being blindfolded it was a little hard. His best attempt at escape was slamming himself back in hopes of getting himself free by relentlessly bashing against the woman. He was getting confused and a little weak, knowing full well that he soon wouldn't have his wits about him.

The Chloroform did its job, it knocked him out, albeit it took longer than expected and he struggled every second that he could. He woke up still blindfolded, he could feel the fabric still pressed tight around his head, so he knew he'd not gone blind. His wrists still tied, which was becoming a little painful honestly, given he'd wriggled his wrists trying to break free while fighting for his freedom and consciousness. He could tell he was on a bed, his senses allowed him at least that much, and the subtle rocking let him know he was on a boat. He could see the water lapping at the hull as it split through the mild waves in his head clear enough. The door creaked open so James moved his head to the source of the sound, following it as it walked, feeling as whoever it was sat on the bed and made it dip under the new weight. He felt gentle finger tips graze up his back, brushing over him carefully, then the hands rested on his shoulders for a moment, before the moved to the blindfold. He closed his eyes, figuring that once the blindfold was off he'd be met with a shining bright light that would temporarily blind him. He felt the blindfold shifting beneath the hands, then it dropped of his face, and he sat for a moment wishing he wouldn't have to eventually open his eyes to the blinding light he just knew was coming. He cracked an eye, just enough to take a peek, and was surprised to find the room was low lit, candles being used instead of the overhead light. He opened his eyes slowly, daring himself to twist his neck to take a look at the one behind him, and he did.

"Silva..." He said softly, rather it was a quiet greeting or a shocked expression of his name spoke in a whisper no one knew. Last time he'd seen Silva it became deeply personal, something that almost made his cheeks color, but he kept himself together. He was sure that since then the man had been captured or killed, neither of which were true, clearly. A small smile curled on the blond's lips and he held James by the shoulders, taking in his appearance. A gentle look of worry crossed his face which warranted James to raise a brow a little. Maybe it was his slightly suntanned skin that got Silva concerned, someone fair skinned like him shouldn't be in the sun too long after all he thought, not that he was too fair skinned. "What?" He finally asked, growing annoyed with how he was being stared at, and Silva shushed him a little. He looked to be a little lost in a fantasy, but given his seeming attraction to him, he could see why he was.

"You've grown thinner." Silva said with a small hiss and James quirked a brow. Had he lost some weight? Silva reached for the phone on the bedside table, gracefully picking it up, and he ordered for room service in a demanding yet soft tone, something only he could manage. They quickly filled his order and brought it to the room, and Silva displayed what was beneath the silver trays with a flourish of his hands. He also has a penchant for showing off apparently. James gawked at the sheer amount he'd called for and he wondered how in the hell they'd eat all of it themselves, because Silva didn't seem the type to waste anything. James wouldn't admit that he over indulged himself on the simpler foods presented to him, seeing as he often got fancy meals while on a mission, if only to impress the one he was with. Sometimes he would stray from things he even liked to impress someone, which almost nearly always ended with his stomach flopping about. With what they could eat polished off James let out a small sigh of content, nothing like a full stomach and time to rest so it could all settle. It was nice to not have to run after a meal, truly a whole meal in and of itself was nice.

Silva treated his own enemy like he were a king, like they were friends, but they weren't. Yet somehow they ended up in situations like this one. Silva treated him better than M did really, while she treated him like a pawn, Silva treated him like a king.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
